Hagebuttentee
by Yanaya
Summary: HPDM. Voldemort erstarkt - und verschwindet, genau wie Dumbledore. Was geschah mit Harry in diesem geheimnisvollen Sommer? Und was hat bloß der Hagebuttentee damit zu tun? ... Zu viel Humor ;) Nach OotP - RR.


**Autor: **Yanaya

**Titel: HAGEBUTTENTEE**

**Status: **1 / verm. 13

**Disclaimer:** Der Plot gehört mir. Die Ideen gehören mir. Nur leider gehört alles andere reicheren Leuten als mir. Doch, ich finde das durchaus deprimierend.

**Genre:** Action/Adventure/Romance + Humor + Drama...

**Pairing:** Draco/Harry; weitere Pairings stehen noch nicht fest

**Rating: **PG-13; vielleicht ein oder zwei R-Chapters, aber erst später ;)

**Warnung: **Zum Kapitel: _Hier kommt der 'Mehr Oder Minder-Prolog'. Soll heißen, hier geht's nun wirklich nicht los. Das einzige Briefekapitel!_Zur ganzen Story: _Könnte lang werden. :)_

>Wichtig: Ich bitte, Rechtschreib- und Grammatikfehler in diesem Kapitel zu entschuldigen. Ich hatte bis jetzt weder Zeit noch Muße, mir einen vernünftigen Betaleser auszusuchen. Falls sich jemand freiwillig (zumindest für das nächste Kapitel) opfern würde, wäre ich natürlich überaus dankbar.

**Summary: **DM/HP. Dumbledore verschwindet. Voldemort verschwindet. Während Hogwarts und Todesser verzweifelt nach ihren Anführern suchen, kehrt sich die Welt - und was hat bloß der Hagebuttentee damit zu tun? Zuviel Humor, um wirklich ernst zu sein. Nach OotP. Hat tatsächlich Plot:)

**Anmerkungen: **Spielt im 7. Jahr. Geschrieben nach OotP. Voldemort lebt und macht noch immer Ärger. HPDM wird sich erst langsam aufbauen – und diesmal ausnahmsweise nicht (!) im Vordergrund stehen. Zumindest ist es so geplant. Schließlich will ich ja auch mal eine sinnvolle Geschichte schreiben. _Reviews erwünscht! 'lach'_

**Meine Schlaue Einleitung, die ihr euch nur einmal und nie wieder antun müsst:**

Willkommen, willkommen zu HAGEBUTTENTEE! Ursprünglich als reine Humorstory geplant (was der Titel ja bereits besagt), entwickelte HAGEBUTTENTEE in meinem Kopf zusehends ein nicht mehr zu bändigendes Eigenleben.

"Letterfun", eine Art Prolog-Kapitel, stellt eines der kläglichen Überreste dieser ersten Phase dar. Zurücklehnen und genießen! Geplant sind bis jetzt 13 Teile, eine richtige Story, eine HD-Romanze, Abenteuer & Action – und natürlich einiges zum Lachen! Wie ihr vielleicht in Kapitel 1 schon bemerken werdet, greife ich einige der uralten Klischees der Potter/Malfoy-Stories auf – aber keine Angst, bei mir läuft alles ein bisschen anders...

Hintergründe, Infos & fiese Spoiler werden sich bald entweder in meinem Blog oder auf meiner Website befinden! Also, wen's interessiert: Einfach die Augen offen halten!

Cheers und viel Spaß, Yanaya

**PS:** Wer meinen Lieblingsbrief in diesem Kapitel errät, darf einmal tiieef in Bertie Bott's Bohnen für alle Geschmackrichtungen greifen! Viel Glück

.-.-.-.-.

-

**HAGEBUTTENTEE**

-

**Hogwarts**  
**Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei**

**-**

_Sehr geehrter Mister Potter,_

_Ich freue mich, Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass Sie für Ihr kommendes siebtes Schuljahr, beginnend am 1. September, zum Schülersprecher ernannt worden sind. _

_Sie werden dieses Amt gemeinsam mit Mister Draco Malfoy ausführen. Ich erwarte, dass Sie beide dieses Amt zu meiner vollkommenen Zufriedenheit ausführen werden und möchte Sie daran erinnern, dass kleinliche Streitigkeiten in Ihrer Position nicht angebracht sind._

_Bitte beachten Sie, dass die Schülersprecher sich aufgrund verschärfter Bedrohungen durch Lord Voldemort schon einen Tag früher in Hogwarts einzufinden haben. Der betreffende Zug fährt am 30. August um 8.50 Uhr vom Bahnhof Kings Cross, Gleis 9 ¾ ._

_Als Vertreter der gesamten Schülerschaft werden Sie einen gemeinsamen Baderaum benutzen sowie jeder ein eigenes Zimmer in Ihrem Turm bewohnen. _

_Weitere Informationen über Ihre Verpflichtungen und sonstige Aufgaben werden Ihnen an Ihrem Anreisetag mitgeteilt. _

_Anbei finden Sie Ihr Abzeichen, welches Sie an Ihrer Robe zu befestigen haben. _

_Bedenken Sie bitte auch, dass die Aufgabenbereiche der Schülersprecher als Reaktion auf die gestiegene Bedrohung durch den Dunklen Lord und seine Anhänger sowie die Korruption des Ministeriums erweitert wurden. So werden Sie unter anderem Ihre Schule bei verschiedenen Anlässen zu vertreten haben. Angemessene Kleidung, so Sie diese nicht bereits mit sich führen, sollten Sie sich dementsprechend baldmöglichst beschaffen._

_Herzliche Glückwünsche zum Geburtstag vom ganzen Lehrerkollegium, Harry._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen, _

_Prof. Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter, Orden des Merlin Erster Klasse, Großz., Hexenmst., Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinigung d. Zauberer_

_Prof. Minerva McGonagall, Stellvertretende Schulleiterin_

_PS: Harry, wo haben Sie nur den ganzen Sommer gesteckt? _

_-_

.-.-.-.

**Harry Potter an Albus Dumbledore**

_Guten Morgen Professor,_

_Ich bin Schülersprecher? Wie stellen Sie sich das eigentlich vor? _

_Als ich Mitte letzten Jahres plötzlich im Schnitt drei geheime Auslandseinsätze pro Monat für den Orden hatte, erkundigte sich selbst Professor Binns nach meinem Befinden, denn angeblich war ich zur fraglichen Zeit ja auf der Krankenstation._

_Sogar Hermine hat nicht alle ZAGs geschafft, weil sie im entscheidenden Moment nach Australien musste! (Ich weiß, dass ihr nur einer gefehlt hat, aber das ist trotzdem ein schlechtes Zeichen.) _

_Außerdem hätte es eine weniger aggressive Eule auch getan. Sagen Sie, ich weiß, dass Madam Pomfrey viel zu tun hat, aber könnten Sie sie vielleicht um ein Gläschen Eulengift bitten? _

_Herzlichsten Dank, Professor!_

_Ach, noch etwas. Woher soll ich jetzt bitte eine Festrobe bekommen, wenn ich schon morgen fahren muss?_

_MfG, Harry Potter_

PS: Ich war diesen Sommer sozusagen in Urlaub. Aber das hatte ich doch erwähnt? 

-

.-.-.-.

**Harry Potter an Hermine Granger**

_Liebe Hermine,_

_Habe soeben erfahren, dass ich Schülersprecher bin, zusammen mit – halt dich fest – Malfoy. Frag mich nicht, wahrscheinlich hat Snape ihnen etwas in den Tee gemischt._

_Wie geht es euch? Du bist bei Ron, oder? Vorsichtshalber schreibe ich euch zwei Briefe, aber ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihr beide… _

_Bitte, Hermine, beruhig dich! War doch nur ein Scherz. Lass Hedwig leben, sei so gut._

_Da ich jetzt auch noch für die Schüler sprechen muss, darf ich schon morgen nach Hogwarts, zusammen mit Malfoy. Wenn ich zufälligerweise verschwinden sollte weißt du ja, was passiert ist._

_Ich habe ehrlich keine Ahnung, was Dumbledore sich dabei gedacht hat. Weiß der Mann eigentlich, dass manche Leute auch mal schlafen müssen?_

_Ich hoffe, du hattest schöne Ferien. _

_Liebe Grüße, Harry_

-

.-.-.-.

**Harry Potter an Ron Weasley**

_Lieber Ron,_

_Ich bin Schülersprecher. Glaub's oder lass es bleiben, aber der Brief kam heute. Rate mal wer der zweite ist… ja, genau. _Malfoy.

Ist Hermine bei dir? Ja, oder ;-) Ich hoffe, es geht euch beiden gut. Wie waren die Ferien? 

_Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht mit dir zum Quidditchspiel gehen konnte, ich war leider verhindert._

_Morgen geht es für mich schon nach Hogwarts, mit Malfoy zusammen, wir sehen uns dann also erst übermorgen Abend. _

_Sag mal, hat Hermine eigentlich schon wieder einen Zeitumkehrer? Ich glaube, dieses Jahr könnte ich ihn brauchen._

_Schreibt mir einfach, wenn es noch etwas gibt. Hedwig weiß, wo ich bin._

_Mach's gut, Harry_

_-_

.-.-.-.

**Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger an Harry Potter**

HARRY!

_Wo warst du die ganzen Ferien?_ _Dumbledore hat uns im Vertrauen gesagt, dass du verschwunden wärst. Sonst weiß aber fast niemand davon, der Orden natürlich, aber sonst…_

_Uns geht's gut, danke der Nachfrage. Sag mal warst du im Urlaub, wie du Ende des Schuljahres wutentbrannt angekündigt hast, oder was ist passiert? _

_Das mit dem Quidditchspiel macht nichts, ist wegen andauerndem und anscheinend verzaubertem Hagel ohnehin ausgefallen._

_Lass dich von Malfoy nicht unterkriegen, Harry, wir helfen dir dann auch, sobald wir wieder da sind. Außerdem kennen wir ja jetzt einige gute Sprüche, richtig?_

_Hermine sagt, dass sie keinen Zeitumkehrer hat, aber Dumbledore hat angedeutet, dass man dir dieses Schuljahr ein bisschen mehr Ruhe lassen könnte. Warum, konnten nicht mal Fred und George rausfinden, die diesen Sommer umwerfende Abhörohren erfunden haben._

_Wie du ja anscheinend schon weißt, sind wir beide im Fuchsbau. Meine Eltern sind gerade Charlie besuchen, allerdings auch im Auftrag von Dumbledore, mittlerweile läuft ja eigentlich gar nichts mehr ohne ihn… _

_Hermine sagt, es ist halt Krieg. Obwohl ich ja sehr gerne mit ihr diskutiere, muss ich ihr da schon irgendwie Recht geben…_

_Percy ist übrigens auch verschwunden, genau wie du. Irgendwann im Laufe des Sommers ist jemand draufgekommen, dass dieses lange Schweigen einfach nicht normal sein kann._

_Die Sorge war dementsprechend groß, du weißt ja, er gehört immerhin noch zur Familie, und du ja sowieso._

_Wie hast du das nur hinbekommen, dass nicht mal Dumbledore und die Eulen dich finden konnten?_

_Aber per Brief ist das vermutlich zu brisant, oder. Wir sehen uns übermorgen, Harry. Halt die Ohren steif._

_Liebe Grüße,_

_Ron & Hermine_

-

.-.-.-.

**Albus Dumbledore an Harry Potter**

_Harry,_

_Niemand hätte gedacht, dass du dieses Vorhaben tatsächlich durchziehst. Wir waren alle in großer Sorge um dich._

_Sei vorsichtig, es besteht der dringende Verdacht, dass Voldemort einen entscheidenden Schritt plant. Er hat sich zu ruhig verhalten in letzter Zeit._

_Pass auf dich auf._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_PS: Das mit der Festrobe bekommen wir schon geregelt. Es könnte ohnehin sein, dass Mr. Malfoy und Sie spezielle Roben brauchen werden; Madam Malkinswird in diesem wie in jenem Fall aber bestimmt für eine angemessene Lösung sorgen._

-

.-.-.-.

**Albus Dumbledore an Madam Pomfrey**

_Poppy,_

_Mister Potter fragt an, ob er ein Glas Eulengift bekommen könnte. Es wäre nett von Ihnen, ihm das morgen wieder auszureden. Irgendwie hänge ich doch an Brutus._

_Liebe Grüße, Albus_

-

.-.-.-.

**Madam Pomfrey an Albus Dumbledore**

_Albus,_

_Warum erfährt man hier eigentlich immer alles auf Umwegen? Seit wann ist der junge Potter wieder da?_

_Poppy_

-

.-.-.-.

**Albus Dumbledore an Madam Pomfrey **

_Poppy,_

_Er hat mir soeben geschrieben. Tun Sie mir den Gefallen?_

_Albus_

-

.-.-.-.

**Madam Pomfrey an Albus Dumbledore **

_Albus,_

_Was schicken Sie dem armen Jungen auch Brutus. Jetzt war er den ganzen Sommer verschwunden und Brutus ruiniert ihm auch noch seine Hand. Ich gestehe, dass ich noch schwer am Überlegen bin. Sie sind hier nämlich der Einzige, der Brutus mag._

_Poppy_

-

.-.-.-.

**Madam Pomfrey an Minerva McGonagall **

_Minerva,_

_Potter ist wieder da! Was meinst du, hat er seine Drohung wahr gemacht und ist einfach ab in die Sonne? Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm ja._

_Hast du übrigens die Hexenwoche abonniert? Da soll heute ein sehr interessanter Artikel über die Wirkung von Muggelrattengift und Hagebuttentee mit Engorgiuszaubern drin sein._

_Gruß, Poppy_

-

.-.-.-.

**Albus Dumbledore an Madam Pomfrey **

_Poppy,_

_Brutus ist die einzige Eule, der Sie bis jetzt sofort einen Brief mitgegeben haben, ohne damit noch ‚ein oder auch zwei Stündchen zu warten, weil es ja noch so viel zu tun gibt'. _

_Ich hoffe sehr, dass Sie auch an Brutus denken, bevor Sie einem entschlossenen Halbauror Eulengift aushändigen._

_Albus_

-

.-.-.-.

**Minerva McGonagall an Madam Pomfrey **

_Poppy,_

_Ja, ich weiß! Albus hat mich vorhin benachrichtigt, dass er ihn endlich erreicht hat. _

_Ich habe mich übrigens doch gegen die Hexenwoche entschieden und stattdessen ‚Lauras Hexenjournal' angefordert. Die Extras sind dort einfach ausgewogener._

_Minerva_

-

.-.-.-.

**Albus Dumbledore an Minerva McGonagall **

_Minerva,_

_Poppy scheint seltsamerweise Abneigungen gegenüber Brutus zu haben. Könnten Sie ihr wohl gut zureden, damit sie Harry kein Eulengift gibt?_

_Gruß, Albus_

-

.-.-.-.

**Minerva McGonagall an Albus Dumbledore **

_Albus,_

_Potter will Brutus vergiften? Ich schlage ihn für den Orden des Merlin zweiter Klasse vor, sobald ich Fudge das nächste Mal treffe! Dieser Vogel ist eine Gefahr für die Allgemeinheit!_

_Minerva_

-

.-.-.-.

**Madam Pomfrey an Minerva McGonagall **

_Minerva,_

_Was willst du mit Lauras Hexenjournal? Nur der Tagesprophet hat mehr Klatschgeschichten! _

_Schickst du sie mir trotzdem? Aus zuverlässigen Quellen weiß ich, dass sie gestern einen Artikel über die Jugend von Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer gebracht haben. _

_Mal sehen, was sie über uns schreiben!_

_Poppy _

-

.-.-.-.

**Minerva McGonagall an Madam Pomfrey **

_Poppy,_

_Potter will tatsächlich Brutus vergiften? Du hast das Gift hoffentlich schon bereitstehen? _

_Den Artikel über Du-Weißt-Schon-Wen willst du nicht lesen. Wir werden mit keinem Wort erwähnt!_

_Minerva_

-

.-.-.-.

**Albus Dumbledore an Minerva McGonagall **

_Minerva,_

_Bitte mäßigen Sie sich. Brutus ist eine sehr nette Eule. _

_Albus_

-

.-.-.-.

**Madam Pomfrey an Albus Dumbledore **

_Albus,_

_Lassen Sie mich noch eine Nacht drüber schlafen._

_Poppy_

-

.-.-.-.

**Madam Pomfrey an Minerva McGonagall **

_Minerva, _

_Komm doch schnell in den Krankenflügel, dann trinken wir einen Kaffee und du erzählst mir, was Lauras wieder angerichtet hat._

_Poppy_

-

.-.-.-.

**Albus Dumbledore an Madam Pomfrey, Minerva McGonagall **

_Poppy, Minerva,_

_Sie beide werden persönlich dafür verantwortlich gemacht, wenn Brutus dieses Jahr irgendetwas zustößt._

_Albus_

.-.-.-.

-

.-.-.-.

**Arthur und Molly Weasley an Albus Dumbledore**

_Albus, _

_Ist es wahr, dass Harry wieder da ist? Geben Sie uns sofort Bescheid!_

_Arthur & Molly Weasley_

-

.-.-.-.

**Nymphadora Tonks an Albus Dumbledore **

_Albus, _

_Harry ist wieder da? Wo ist er? Schreiben Sie zurück, sobald Sie können!_

_Tonks_

-

.-.-.-.

**Remus Lupin an Albus Dumbledore **

_Albus,_

_Warum sind wir nicht benachrichtigt worden, dass Harry zurück ist? Der ganze Orden ist in hellem Aufruhr! Sie sollten doch wissen, dass wir uns alle große Sorgen um Harry machen!_

_Remus_

-

.-.-.-.

**Weasley GmbH an Albus Dumbledore **

_Professor, _

_Wir wünschen eine Erklärung! Ist Harry wieder da, ja oder nein? Wo ist er, und wo war er den ganzen Sommer?_

_Hochachtungsvolle Grüße,_

_Fred & George Weasley, Gründer von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze_

_Bill Weasley _

_Charlie Weasley_

-

.-.-.-.

**Alastor Moody an Albus Dumbledore **

_Albus,_

_Potter ist wieder da? Hat er es also wieder geschafft. Immer wachsam bleiben, sage ich!_

_Alastor_

-

.-.-.-.

**Sibylle Trelawney an Albus Dumbledore **

_Albus,_

_Harry Potter ist wieder da, nicht wahr? Ich habe es vorhergesehen! _

_Grüße, Sibylle_

-

.-.-.-.

**Der bereits anwesende Teil des Lehrerkollegiums von Hogwarts an Albus Dumbledore **

_Albus,_

_Sie hätten der Lehrerschaft schon Bescheid geben können, dass Mr. Potter wieder das ist! Wo sich doch fast alle solche Sorgen gemacht haben! (Nun… Sie kennen ja Severus.)_

_Liebe Grüße, _

_Madam Hooch, Professor Flitwick, Professor Binns, Professor Sprout, Professor Sinistra, Rubeus Hagrid und Severus Snape, auch wenn er strikt dementiert_

-

.-.-.-.

**Gilderoy Lockhart an Albus Dumbledore **

_Albus, Albus, Albus,_

_Warum muss man eigentlich erst aus dem Tagespropheten erfahren, dass der junge Potter diesen Sommer verschwunden ist? Und jetzt tot bei Ihnen auf dem Schreibtisch liegt?_

_Zu schade, dass ich nicht zur Stelle war. Seit die Medizauberer mein Gedächtnis wieder geheilt haben, bin ich fähiger denn je!_

_Mit herzlichsten Grüßen,_

_Gilderoy Lockhart, Orden des Merlin dritter Klasse, neunzehnmaliger Gewinner des schönsten Lächelns der Hexenwoche_

-

.-.-.-.

**Rita Kimmkorn an Albus Dumbledore **

_Guten Tag Professor Dumbledore,_

_Wären Sie unter Umständen bereit, dem Tagespropheten ein Exklusivinterview im Fall Potter zu geben? _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen, _

_Rita Kimmkorn, Reporterin des Tagespropheten_

-

.-.-.-.

**Cornelius Fudge an Albus Dumbledore **

_Albus,_

_Weshalb erfahre ich eigentlich immer erst alles aus der Zeitung? Potter ist verschwunden, ermordet und dann in Stücken zurück nach Hogwarts geschickt worden? Voldemort herrscht über die Zaubererwelt? Albus, sind Sie sicher, dass Sie die Situation unter Kontrolle haben? _

_Gruß, Cornelius Fudge, Zaubereiminister_

-

.-.-.-.

**Albus Dumbledore an Peeves **

_Peeves,_

_Ich möchte Sie bitten, derartige Scherze in Zukunft zu unterlassen. Sollten Sie noch einmal unsere Schuleulen mit unsinnigen Aufträgen verschicken, vor allem den Fall Potter betreffend, werde ich Sie höchstpersönlich von dieser Schule verweisen. _

_Wie kommen Sie bloß darauf, dass Harry verschwunden sein könnte? Und dann auch noch ermordet? _

_Senden Sie sofort Dementi an den Tagespropheten, oder Sie wissen, was Ihnen blüht!_

_Außerdem hätte ich den Orden auch persönlich benachrichtigt. Peeves, manchmal habe ich das seltsame Gefühl, dass Sie das absichtlich tun…_

_Sie haben dreißig Minuten, um diese Angelegenheit wieder in Ordnung zu bringen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen, _

_Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts_

-

.-.-.-.

**Peeves an Albus Dumbledore **

_Professor,_

_Wie kommen Sie darauf, dass ich das gewesen sein könnte? Warum nicht der Blutige Baron? Nick? Die Graue Dame? Der Fette Mönch? Myrte? Mrs Norris? Fawkes? Filch?_

_Außerdem habe ich der Kimmkornkuh nur über Umwege mitgeteilt, dass Potter möglicherweise etwas länger nichts hat von sich hören lassen. _

_Woher die anderen ihre Informationen haben… also… Buschfunk?_

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen, _

_Peeves, Hausgeist von Hogwarts_

-

.-.-.-.

**Vertreter des Angestelltenbegehrens an Albus Dumbledore **

_Sehr geehrter Professor Dumbledore,_

_Mit Entrüstung möchten wir die Vorwürfe von Peeves von uns weisen. Wir haben nichts, aber auch gar nichts mit dieser unentschuldbaren Indiskretion zu tun._

_Mit hochachtungsvollen Grüßen,_

_Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, Hausgeist von Gryffindor_

_Der Blutige Baron, Hausgeist von Slytherin_

_Die Graue Dame, Hausgeist(in) von Ravenclaw_

_Der Fette Mönch, Hausgeist von Hufflepuff_

_Myrte, Klogeistin_

_Mrs Norris _

_Fawkes, Hausphönix _

_Argus Filch (Ansprechpartner), Hausmeister von Hogwarts_

-

.-.-.-.

**Albus Dumbledore an Argus Filch und die Vertreter des Angestelltenbegehrens **

_Argus,_

_Keiner von Ihnen ist verdächtig. _

_Argus, ich muss Sie aber darauf hinweisen, dass die Portraits in meinem Büro bereits Staub ansetzen. Wenn die Herren Schulsprecher morgen Vormittag hier eintreffen, muss das Schloss auf Vordermann sein. _

_Bitte weisen Sie auch Ihre Katze darauf hin, dass ich Fawkes gerne noch dieses Jahr zurückhätte. _

_Und sollten Ihnen zufälligerweise die Geister über den Weg laufen, so wäre ich Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie diese beten könnten, einmal ihre Türme abzuschweben. Nicht, dass wieder so ein ominöser Gang auftaucht, mit dem keiner etwas zu tun haben will._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Albus_

-

.-.-.-.

**Dobby an Albus Dumbledore **

_Professor Dumbledore Sir,_

_Dobby möchte gerne Meldung machen, dass das gesamte Schloss nass durchgewischt worden ist. Dobby würde sich geehrt fühlen, Master Dumbledore, Sir, wenn Sie die nächste Stunde auf Ihrem Zimmer bleiben könnten._

_Verzeihung, wenn Dobby unhöflich ist, Sir, aber ist es wahr, dass Harry Potter morgen zurück nach Hogwarts kommt, Sir?_

_Hochachtungsvoll,_

_Dobby, Vorsteher der Hauselfen von Hogwarts_

-

.-.-.-.

**Dobby an die Lehrerschaft von Hogwarts **

_Verehrte Lehrerschaft, Professoren,_

_Dobby möchte Sie davon informieren, dass das Schloss soeben nass durchgewischt wurde. Dobby hofft, dass Ihnen das keinen Unannehmlichkeiten bereiten wird._

_Hochachtungsvoll,_

_Dobby, Vorsteher der Hauselfen von Hogwarts_

-

.-.-.-.

**Minerva McGonagall an Albus Dumbledore **

_Albus,_

_Severus ist eben schreiend die Kerkertreppen runtergeschliddert. Könnten Sie ihn vielleicht dazu bringen, dass er Gryffindors Stundenglas nicht zu manipulieren versucht und stattdessen mit einem Lappen die Sauerei aufwischt?_

_Gruß, Minerva_

-

.-.-.-.

* * *

-

_Heute ist nicht alle Tage, ich komm wieder, keine Frage!_

_-_


End file.
